(1) Field of the Invention
Head coverings, particularly those adapted for practical purposes of protecting the head from weather extremes and convenience purposes of beautifying the wearer.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Wyner u.s. pat. No. Des. 110,162 PA1 Dobbs u.s. pat. No. Des. 134,271 PA1 Young u.s. pat. No. Des. 179,831 PA1 Sullivan u.s. pat. No. Des. 178,023 PA1 Smith et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 142,915 PA1 Rains U.S. Pat. No. Des. 118,441 PA1 Fuchs u.s. pat. No. Des. 138,306 PA1 Rosenstein u.s. pat. No. Des. 139,914 PA1 McCalls, May 5, 1954 "Hairdo Hats Available at Lord & Taylor, New York" (Classification XD2-239) PA1 Woman's Day, July, 1952 Beach Bonnet PA1 Vogue, February, 1966 (Classification XD2-239)
Xeroxes of the McCall's, Women's Day and Vogue citations are enclosed.
The field of search has included Class 2, subclasses 90, 150, 171, 174, X, 175, 192XR, 195-199, 201 202-205, 207, 90, 150 (3,222,683), 171, 174, X, 175, 192XR, 195-7-8-9, 201, 202, 3, 3, 5, 7, 209.1 (3,376,581/3,818,158) 209.3, 243, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 250, 1, 2, 98, 207, 209.3 Cited Most., 204.
The prior art teaches the employment of triangular or rectangular head coverings which have a leading edge headband engaging the forepart of the wearer's head and is secured at its ends at the nape of the wearer's neck. However, the prior art does not suggest the employment of frictional engagement pads on the interior of the headband which assist in securely positioning the head piece upon the head. Also, the prior art does not show the combination of headband, frictional engaging pads and Velcro end fasteners together with styling of the garment by removal of wedge-shaped segments from the head covering portion and stitching of one or more styling darts.
Wyner is a typical triangular fabric head covering with a trailing edge securing lace. Dobbs shows a leading edge headband which is securable at the nape of the neck. However, there is no suggestion of employing frictional engaging pads on the inside of the headband nor of employing in the combination a special fastening means, such as Velcro or button and eye at the opposed ends of the headband. Also, Dobbs is devoid of suggestion of employment of styling darts in the head covering portion.